The Potato of the Opera
by Miss.Understood3
Summary: Erik thinks he so high and mighty with his big fancy cape and big ugly cane to clobber people with!" Raoul says befor he makes a new name that will strike fear in to the Opera's heart.....THE POTATO OF THE OPERA!
1. The Potato of the Opera!

THE POTATO OF THE OPERA...BHAHAHAH!  
  
Disclamer: I own my eye, my shoe, my other eye, and, this fuzz i found on my shirt!!! oh yeah and my shirt! yep i own alot.....^________^  
  
Befor you read: I CANT SPELL WORTH CRAP!  
  
LALALALALALALALALALALALALAL:P hehehe  
  
Raoul:*sitting in his pink bed room surrounded by Barbies*  
  
Oh Raoul! I will dump smelly old Erik anyday for YOU!! *says a Christine- like  
  
Barbie* Oh Christine, I, the good looking muscular man, Raoul de Chanly  
  
always knew you would!!! *smacks dolls togeather and making kissy sounds*  
  
Oh GREAT-ONE!!!!! * says a Erik-like dolly* I have once again underestimated the powers of good looking-niss!!! We are WORMS! Worthless worms!!!! *smacks erik-doll on the ground in a bow*  
  
Philipee: *walks in* What the hell......? o_0  
  
Raoul: *trys to hide the dolls* NOTHING! I'm not playing with dolls that look  
  
like Erik, Christine and me if acting like I got Christine as a girl-friend if theat  
  
is what your thinking! 'Cus its not!!  
  
Philipee: *leaning on the door* Uh huh...So why is  
  
there a doll dress on your floor?  
  
Raoul: I....Its a sock!Yeah thats right!! *Trys to tug on  
  
doll dress but it won't buge*  
  
Philipee:Rrrrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttt...  
  
Raoul: Oh yes now I remember! Its a Toe Sock!! See? Now your toes can go out in style! *wiggles his toe with the pink barbie dress on it*  
  
Philipee: *Backing out of the room very slowly* Geez Raoul! Put your stanky feet back in your shoes!  
  
Raoul:*Lip puckers and trimbles* My feeties don't smell!! *takes a wiff of this foot going a bit green @_@*  
  
{{Philipee leaves leaving Raoul to his Barbie and toe socks}}  
  
Raoul:*pacing back and forth in his room* Erik thinks he is all high and mighty with his big fancy cape, and big ugly cane to clobber people with! *sits on floor and starts to pout*  
  
{{Suddenly his Raoul doll comes to life and walks off the dresser wit a thud}}  
  
Raoul:*screams and jumps on his bed* Ahhhhhhh!!!! Demon dolly!!1 Demon dolly!!!!Help!! Philipee!! I am being attact by a gosh darn good looking man doll!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Raoul doll: Slush it!! I am here to help you!  
  
Raoul:*Eyes get wide and bright* Ohhhhhh!! Are you my fairy God Mother!!*Jumping up and down like a excited girl*  
  
R.D: No. I am like a handsom Barbie man who came to life to help you take revenge!.........and your dress back from Carlatta!  
  
Roaul:Yah-ness!!!.....but I dont have no dress to go to the Prince's ball.....*tear*  
  
R.D:I am not your fairy God Mother!! TT  
  
Raoul: O.......h...... SO who are you then?  
  
R.D:TT  
  
Raoul: THAT DOSEN'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTION!! WHAT IS TT ANY WAY!!!!???  
  
R.D: *Smacks Raoul in the head with TT* Does that answer your question?  
  
Raoul:Yes Sir #-#  
  
R.D:If we are to take revenge we need costumes! *Both jump in to closet coming out in everything Erik wears but in pink...sparkly pink^-^*  
  
Raoul: Some thing is missing.....  
  
R.D: Are name?  
  
Raoul:That too....  
  
{{Both think and think and think and think have a fruit juice break and think some more!}}  
  
Raoul: I got it!!!  
  
R.D.:What?! Raoul: *Clears voice so its all deep and manly* For this day forward we shall be named....the Potato's of the Opera!! (Dum Dum Dum!!!!!) BMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! *flips on phantom of the opera entro-thingy*  
  
POTATOOFTHEOPERA..ISTHEREINYOURABNORMALYHUGEMIND!!!!!  
  
A/N:WOW that was fun!! I dont care if no one likes it eather so there:P R/R If ya want more!!!!!:D oh yea I tried to clean up my spelling thingys sooooo.....yeah ;) 


	2. RED ROVER!

The Potato of the Opera  
  
Missy:Its so nice to be back and *starts crying* and see and your beautful.......well its nice to be back. *stops being dramtic*  
  
Erik: When am I going to be in the story?  
  
Roaul:Hey! This story is mine!!!  
  
Erik:so you play with dolls! *sticks out toung*  
  
Roual:*eyes get big* Who TOLD!  
  
Erik:*think Godfather* I have my....sorces *raises a eyebrow*  
  
Roual:stupid!  
  
Erik: Fop!  
  
Roual:Smelly!  
  
Erik: Dork!  
  
Roual:fat-head!  
  
Erik:Dim-wit!  
  
Roual:deformed!  
  
Erik:Stupid!  
  
Roual:Stupid!  
  
Erik: You can't say that, I already did!  
  
Roual: *Blank stair*.............Stupid!! (charges off to the stage)  
  
Missy:o..........k, well the show will still go on......  
  
Erik:*groan*  
  
FRUITJUICEISGOOD!SOISLENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!^___________^!!!  
  
(Both Roaul & R.D. are standing in frount of a huge fan with thier hair flowing back and there capes all....wooshy)  
  
Roaul:*In a deep manly voice* TO the FOP-MOBEEL!  
  
(dodo-dodo-do-do-do!!!!!!dodododododo!!!!!!!!do-------do!)*oh yeah theam music!)  
  
(Both Roaul and R.D. jump in to a......pink carrige with a white horse with a unicorn horn straped to it's head....Roual's ideal)  
  
Roaul:*sticks head out the the window* WOOOHOOO!!!  
  
R.D:We didnt even move yet...  
  
Roaul:oh.....^__^  
  
(Carrige starts moving...yeah!!!!!!)  
  
Roaul: I gots to go!!!! I gots to go!!!!!!!  
  
R.D: Go do what?  
  
Roaul: my personal potty business!  
  
R.D: That was way to DESCRIPDED!  
  
Roaul: Oh wait....I dont gots to go no more ^_______^  
  
R.D: GAH!@_@  
  
AT THE PAIRS OPERA  
  
Ferman, Andra, Carlatta, Meg, Madam Giry and Christine are all playing Red Rover.  
  
Meg,Christine, And Andra: Red Rover! Red Rover! Send Carlatta right over!  
  
Carlatta: *so does*  
  
Meg, Christine: AHHHHHH!!! *Carlatta stampeeded over them*  
  
Carlatta: HA! Zee I zwin!!! *victory dance which leaves big holes in the floor*  
  
Erik: *walks in and stops when relises that he's not in the wall anymore* I don't think I'm in Kansas any more....  
  
Christine: ICKY-POO!!!! Come and play with us!!!  
  
Erik: *edges for doorway* ummm I would like to you see but I...I left my iron on....and my stove!!! I left my iron on...on my stove!!! I really have to go to get away from the morons...I mean to*Christine grabs him and pulls him to the group*  
  
All: *look at Erik*  
  
Erik: Boo...  
  
All: *fall down*  
  
Erik: ^______________^  
  
BACK TO THE FOP-MOBEL!  
  
Roaul: Where here!!!!!*Runs out of carrige and runs strait into wall* Owwie...@-@  
  
R.D: NO! Your doing it all wrong!! We have to be all mysterious and dramatic! Absureb!*scoots across the ground on his butt untill he reached the wall*  
  
Roaul: *Looks like he is taking notes but is really duddling Veggie tales...veggies. Puts pad away and does same thing that Roaul Dolly did* This is fun!!  
  
R.D & Roaul starts to climb the wall but fall down approximately 1,999,999,999 an 1/2 times.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER....  
  
Roaul: Ow....my poor little butt!!!  
  
R.D: Ow....my poor little plastic butt!!  
  
1/2 HOUR LATTER  
  
Roaul:Foonaly!!! Where up!!!  
  
R.D. and Roaul fall when they both try to give each other a high five still clinging to the wall.  
  
R.D: MY HEAD!! WHERE IS MY HEAD!!*the bodyless Roaul dolly srambles around*  
  
Roaul: What are you talking about! I do this for fun!!^_^  
  
*@^*%#$(@^%$(&#@%(@#&$)#%(@$)@#(%@)$)$()@&$)@&  
  
I hope you likey!! But now I am off to steal Michael Crawford who ran away from my closet.....errrrr.....well please R/R and sugestons are welcomed!!!! ^________________^  
  
OH YEISH! (sorry if i stole some ones word...dumdudmdum!!) IDON'TSNOHOWTOSPELLSODON'THATEAPPRECIAT!!!^-^ 


End file.
